


Let me take care of you

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan is rly hot hypnotised, For the most part, Lots of it, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Ninja Ship Party, Pining feelings, Pretty much just straight smut, Sex, depressed dan, hypnogrumps, hypnotised sex, just weed, the begining is shit, though it's consensual.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian has been noticing some odd stuff go on around Dan lately. He decides to try some unorthodox methods to get him to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr blog Hypnogrumps. FOr real. You guys should go check it out. It's seriously good. Also, this is just pure smut. I wanted more Ninja ship party and more hypnotized Dan sooooo Here we are! The beginning and end are shit But I think the middle is pretty good ;););)

The weed was starting to become a problem.

 

Showing up hours late, blazed out of his mind; forgetting lyrics or outright just not feeling up to saying them articulately enough for the recording equipment to pick up; falling asleep during Grump sessions. Everyone was becoming concerned, and Brian could already see the slow descent that Dan was wedging himself into taking. So with everyone either busy, or just outright not sure what to do, it was up to Brian to fix whatever was going on.

 

He had originally only planned on popping over by Dan’s for no longer than an hour, give him the talk and leave,, but when he’d gotten there, he hadn’t realised it was a bad night for his best friend. He’d arrived unexpectedly, only to find Dan smoking a bowl on his living room floor, Trance electronica music spilling from the living room speakers, a playlist set up on his laptop which was connected to his TV.

 

Brian didn’t say anything. He didn’t /have/ to say anything. He simply came over, pulled the pipe away, and helped his friend sit up, leaning heavily against the smaller man.

 

So they had sat in silence for awhile. Listening to the rise and falls of the crescending music, waiting for Dan to feel okay to talk.

 

After about an Hour though, it had became clear to Brian that Dan wasn’t planning on doing any such thing. In fact, another twenty minutes later, he had come to find Dan beginning to softly snore against his shoulder, floofy head of hair blocking his face from Brian’s view.

 

Brian had sighed and pushed the other off of him, watching as Dan was jarred awake. Dan had simply yawned after his flinch to consciousness, and stared dejectedly at the floor as he realised Brian wasn’t going to leave.

 

“...What?” he had asked softly.

 

And to which Brian replied, “Talk. Tell me what happened.”

 

Dan shrugged, looking away.

 

Resisting the urge to beat his head into a wall, Brian moved until he was sat in front of his friend, grabbing both his hands. Yes, Brian wasn’t quite known for being a affectionate, but with Danny it was different. It was always different.

 

“Dan,” he’d said in a quiet voice. “Talk to me.”

 

Dan shook his head again, eyes somehow finding a way to drop further down. “I- I don’t know. I don’t know why.”

 

And that’s where the weed comes in. Well that and some bullshit thing Ross was telling him about a few days ago.

 

Hypnotism.

 

Now of course, Brian didn’t really believe in true hypnotism. It wasn’t some godly trick that made everyone do your bidding by a swirly picture and a alluring voice. /But/ Brian believed it was totally plausible to trick the brain. If you believed it worked, then by all mean, Brian believed you could actually Hypnotise someone. But it had it’s limits. The person wouldn’t do something they’d never do.

 

In his meandering, Brian had managed to let go of Dan and bring the dark blue glass blown pipe back over, holding it between them. Dan’s eyes flicked between Brian and the pipe, with both a mixture of longing for another hit, confusion on where Brian was going with this, and disgust for himself for falling back into this. Weed wasn’t addictive. But the feeling it gave you was. Any stoner can attest to that.

 

“I want to try something.”

 

Dan glanced up at Brian’s blue eyes skeptically. “I’m not doing drugs with you, Brian.”

 

Shaking his head, Brian laughed slightly. “No. Nonono. Here,” he said, handing the pipe over. Dan took it suspiciously. “I want you to take a hit.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Brian smirked at Dan’s surprised expression and handed him the lighter that was beside them. “Trust me, Danny. Hit it. I told you, I want to try something.”

 

The look not going away, Dan slowly raised the glass to his lips, lighting up. As much as he wanted to watch the other, as the sweet smoke filled his lungs, Dan couldn’t help his eyes falling closed. It was the simple pleasures that got him. He gently pulled it away, holding the smoke in for a minute, before letting it out slowly through his nose. Dan never quite understood people that made Smoking a competition. He personally enjoyed it as an artform. A way to chill out and just be.

 

As the last of the smoke left his lungs, Brian urged him to take another hit. And then another. Continuing until the bowl was cached.

 

Soon Dan was grinning, swaying side to side gently, the more he smoked the more the situation turned from tense and shameful to chill and relaxing. Brina’s eyes had gone soft at some point, allowing Dan to focus on his best friend and the warm music drifting around him, a thin sheen of smoke filling the air in the closed off room.

 

Finally, Brina pulled away the pipe, setting it aside. He watched Dan sway along to the music, humming softly.

 

“How ya feeling, Dan?” He asked, voice low enough for Dan to have to strain to hear, but warm as to keep Dan feeling safe and relaxed.

 

“Mmm m’ pretty High,” he said with a light giggle, words loose and quiet. He let his eyes slip closed, enjoying this mellowhigh he was experiencing.

 

Fingers touched Dan’s arm gently, as Brian said, “Nu uh. Dan look at me.”

 

Dan nodded and did as he said, eyes opening to look back at Brian, despite the tiredness that had overcome him. Depression and weed and the length of the day pulling at his subconsciousness.

 

Dan could’ve sworn Brian had moved closer, but with his senses a little altered at the moment he couldn’t be sure. He laughed slightly, reaching out to touch Brian’s face. But Brian had caught the wrist reaching out, and brought it back down to Dan’s side, rubbing the inside of his wrist with his  thumb. Dan’s hyper focused body zeroed in on the movement, sending tingles up his arm.

 

“Shhh,” Brian said in the same voice as before. “Good boy, Danny. Just listen, okay? Pay attention to my voice.”

 

“Buh- what ar-”

 

Brian pushed a finger to Dan’s lips, a challenge in his still somehow soft blue eyes. “Hush, Dan. Trust me.”

 

With the firm command, Dan nodded, his eyes drooping again from the pull of sleep. But the thumb on his wrist and intense stare from Brian wasn’t allowing him to slip away.

 

“You’re really tired, huh buddy,” Brian asked. Dan opened his mouth to respond, but by the glare he received, he chose to nod instead. Brian rewarded him with a smile. “You’ve had a long day. Let’s just sit here.”

 

Again, Dan nodded, watching Brian, but unable to keep his thoughts from focusing on any one particular thing. The weed addling his brain pulling his mind in circles until it was just easier to stop thinking altogether. Idly, Dan noticed he and Brian were swaying along to the music that was still playing at low volume.

 

“We were worried, Daniel. I was worried. But it’s okay now. Everything is okay.” Dan felt like those blue eyes could see right through him. He felt a prickle of guilt at the mention of the worry he’d caused but Brian said it was okay. And Brian wouldn’t lie, right? Dan nodded in response.

 

Brian took both of Dan’s hands, rubbing his thumb across the wrists and then down Dan’s palms, to the tip of his pointer finger, then squeezing the finger tip and repeating the process for each finger before going through it all again backwards.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened today, Danny? It’s okay.”

 

Dan opened his mouth again, but remembering what he’d been scolding for earlier, his eyes widened but a fraction, mouth shutting again. The movements on his palms were quite distracting, he’d almost upset Brian.

 

With a smile and an extra squeeze, Brian replied, “It’s okay. You can speak.”

 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, causing Brian to frown. He didn’t like it when Brian frowned. “I wasad,” he tacked on, frowning a bit when his words came out a little slurred.

 

The thumbs tracing his palms became firmer slightly, Brian’s eyes boring into him. “We need to go deeper, Danny. Don’t think, just answer. Look at me.”

 

Dan hadn’t realised his eyes had slipped shut again until Brian had ordered him to look at him. He was so tired…

 

“Why were you sad? It’s okay.”

 

Brian smiled as he asked, making Dan smile. Everything was simpler when he was tired. If Brian was smiling then this was good. This was okay. He just had to answer, right? Not think.

 

“Lonely,” he said with a smile. But that wasn’t a happy thought. But Brian’s smile widened encouragingly, so Dan was doing good. And the movements on his hands were starting to tingle with the repetitive motions, making it hard to focus on anything else. They were swaying again. It was becoming more and more difficult to remember what was happening and not just fall into a sleepless trance right here and now.

 

Brian couldn’t believe this was working. He knew theoretically hypnotism could work on certain individuals, but there was no way he could’ve known it would work on Dan. He kept up the movements, and swaying back and forth gently, watching Dan slip further and further away. It was hard to keep smiling at Dan admitting what Brian had already assumed, but one thing Ross had told him was that the victim needed to feel safe and secure to fall into the trance. So he had to keep up appearances.

 

“Tell me more, Danny. Can you do that? Tell me why you’re lonely.”

 

Speaking was getting more and more difficult. Dan mumbled out something, not quite sure what he had said. He frowned, but Brian’s words had washed over him again, easing away his worry.

 

“Hey. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Everything is okay. You’re being such a good boy, Danny. Is it sex? Are you lonely because of sex?”

 

Dan shook his head, eyes slipping further closed, swaying a bit more dangerously over. Brian knew it was only a matter of time.

 

“Do you want someone emotionally to love you?”

 

That was… too many words. Dan couldn’t focus on much at this point. Everything felt fluid and tingly. He shook his head slightly, forehead scrunching up in confusion. Brian pushed his forehead against Dan’s to both keep him sat up and to keep their eyes connected.

 

“How are you feeling now, Danny?”

 

Dan opened his mouth, but only a quiet whine fell out, drool slightly tipping over his bottom lip. His eyes were drooped so low, they were almost closed. He couldn’t bring himself to close his jaw, body now out of his control. But Dan couldn’t bring himself to care. Brian was in control here. Brian was safe and okay.

 

“Answer me, Danny. It’s okay. How are you feeling?”

 

With a weak whine, Dan managed out a pathetic, “Y-yes.”

 

“You’re feeling yes?”

 

“G-good,” Danny tried to clarify. But before he could feel frustration, Brian had pulled back, letting go of Dan. But the man hadn’t noticed. His fingers kept twitching as if Brian’s hands were still tracing his, swaying back and forth as they were. His lips glistened with the saliva congealing there.

 

“Danny. I need you to do me a favor. Can you do me a favor?”

 

Dan nodded slightly, whispering out another, “Yess,” fighting to staring into the blue/grey eyes holding him captive.

 

“Tell me why you feel lonely.”

 

“Ba-ad,” he managed out. Brian reached over, wiping some drool off of Dan’s lips. A sharp shock was left as he pulled away, leaving Dan to lean forward slightly, being pulled with the sensation.

 

Brian’s lips twitched in a slight smirk as Dan leaned forward. He couldn’t deny that the sight of Dan like this was hot. So helpless and needy and completely under his control. “What’s bad?” Brian asked, throwing in another “It’s okay, Danny” for good measure.

 

Dan leaned a little dangerously again as he fought for the right words to keep Brian smiling and making him safe. “Fee-lings,” he forced out, breathing going a little quicker as he got closer and closer to the truth.

 

Brian was closer than ever, their crossed knees touching. Upon noticing Dan’s breathing grow quicker, Brian had moved forward, beginning to trace Dan’s wrists again to keep him under.

 

“Tell me what feelings, Dan. Why do you have bad feelings?”

 

Dan looked up slightly to see Brian’s eyes not a foot away. His hair dripped in his face, but it didn’t bother him. Nothing did. He was safe. It was okay. Brian wanted to know about the bad feelings. “F-or-” He stopped, unable to go farther. With a smile, Brian encouraged him to try again, searching for an answer.

 

“Bri-an,” he finally settled on. Brian looked to Dan curiously, wishing Dan could manage anything more than one word answers.

 

“Why am I bad feelings?” he asked with genuine confusion.

 

The patterns in his hands burned through him, keeping him pliant and controlled. Dan swayed to the music some more before answering, drool slipping past his lips again.

 

“Lu-ove. Can’t,” He forced out, pleasing Brian with the two words rather than one.

 

“You can’t love Brian?” Brian clarified, Dan nodding his head, more saliva dripping down his chin. Brian didn’t bother to clean it up this time, suddenly interested in this conversation for an entire different reason than before. This was no longer only about helping a friend overcome depression. But instead discovering long buried secrets.

 

“How long have you loved Brian?”

 

Dan breathed shallowly, feeling every cell in his body tingle with the motions resonating in his palms. “F-everr…” speaking was becoming difficult again.

 

Brian let go of his hands to place both hands on either side of Dan’s jaw, rubbing his thumbs gently into the point where jaw connects to skull. The tingling intensified into Dan’s jaw, making his mouth drop open a little wider, his eyes only slight slivers of brown now, though fully dilated.

 

“Tell me.” Brian said in that mesmerizing voice of his. “What do you want me to do, Danny.”

 

With no response but a slight whimper, Brian got closer until his lips grazed Dan’s ear, causing the entranced man’s swaying to stutter as waves of heat rolled through him. “What do you want Brian to do to you.”

 

Another whimper left his lips as Dan shivered. His numb hands twitched against air as his jaw slowly numbed as well against Brian’s motions. SOmehow though he managed out the word, “Kiss,” falling into a numbed out bliss where nothing existed except him and Brian’s hands and voice, moving him wherever Brian wanted.

 

Hands still in place, Brian indulged Dan’s request, leaning forward to kiss his friend. Though it was difficult for Dan to respond at the moment, a shock of pleasure broke through his reverie long enough for him to acknowledge that he was actually kissing Brian. But as Brian pulled away, moving to rub his palms again, that slight realization drifted away, Dan falling back under Brian’s spell.

 

“Are you listening to me, Danny? I need you to focus on me.”

 

Eyes shut, and lips shiny with spit and drool, Dan nodded, awaiting the voice.

 

“Look at me,” Brian instructed. When Brown met blue, Brian new he had Dan completely gone. The man wasn’t going to escape the trance until Brian gave him explicit orders.

 

“Think about Brian.”

 

“Bri-ann…”   
  
“Think about what you want him to do.”   
  
“T-Touch.”

 

“Think about what you want him to touch. Tell me, Danny. What do you want?”

 

With a needy whine, Dan’s finger twitched against Brain’s hands, wanting to reach out. “B-bri~”

 

With an open hand to Dan’s chest, Brian gently lowered Dan down onto his back, Dan’s head immediately falling to the side, unable to hold it up.

 

“Danny.” Brian instructed. “Look at me.”

 

Dan did so, with quite a fight, staring into blue/grey eyes once more. He was trembling.

 

“Do you want Brian to touch you?”

 

“Y-yess. Ple-se,” He whined.

 

“You want this,” Brian instructed, voice low and eyes intense. The music seemed to increase with Brian’s gaze. Dan nodded slowly, the order resonating with his own wants and wishes. Things he could never get on his own. He did want this. It was okay to want this. “Yes,” He said a bit more firmer.

 

Brian climbed over Dan until he was lined up over him, arms braced on either side of Dan, holding the thinner man’s wrists down with the original gentle movements against his wrists, though occasionally digging into his palm. “Tell me, Danny. What do you want me to touch,” he repeated from before now that Dan was more under.

 

“E-Everything,” he mumbled, eyes glazed over and mouth going slack again as Brian kept up the patterns. “Touch me,” he whined, hips subtly trying to move up, despite the difficulty it caused him to attempt to move a lot.

 

Brian let go of Dan’s wrists, moving his hands to move symmetrically up Dan’s shirt until his thumbs encircled his nipples, teasing them in identical patterns, rubbing around and around until teasingly flicking over them. Dan cried out weakly, pushing his hips up a little further.

 

“You want this,” Brian repeated. Dan mumbling a copied, “I wann is…” with his jaw dropped open. “You want me to fuck you.”

 

A bit faster, Dan nodded, repeating, “F-fuck me,” as well as he could. His body felt heavy and hot, like weights were keeping him rooted to the floor and Brian was slowly lifting each one off with every touch.

 

Brian moved his hands down Dan’s body, pushing the already tented sweat pants down until a leaky cock sprung out, hitting Dan’s stomach with a quiet slap. Dan’s head fell to the side with a pant, drool slipping out as he stared off to the side, mumbling incoherent sounds of approval, occasionally repeating Brian.

 

Taking Dan in hand, Brian began to work him up and down, his other hand slipping up to reach into Dan’s hair, tugging his head to face him. Though the sight was definitely arousing, Brian felt a sense of guilt hit him. Was he taking advantage of Dan? He’d always believed that Hypnosis couldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do but… what did he know.

 

He slowed his hand, feeling bad as Dan’s heated whines and gasps turned more distressed and needy, glazed eyes and slacked jaw, somehow looking up at Brian desperately, begging for him to keep touching Dan in the most sinful ways. But Brian couldn’t do it. It wasn’t right.

 

So with a heavy heart, Brain pulled Dan’s sweats back up and rubbed his hand along Dan’s jaw again, his other hand pulling lightly though his hair.

 

Sitting up, Brian pulled Dan into his lap, softly talking him through a waking up process.

 

“Come back to me. Okay, Danny? It’s okay. Wake up. You’re in control again. Everything is alright. Come on, Daniel.”

 

Eventually, the hooded, glazed over eyes cleared, and Dan’s mouth moved to a more natural position. He groaned, hands clenching and unclenching from where they held on tightly to Brian’s shirt.

 

“B-Bri?” He asked in a groggy voice. “What just- I had the weirdest fucking dream, man.”

 

WIth confused, but awake eyes, Dan glanced up to Brian’s rare expression of guilt, then back down at himself, where Dan could spot a line of drool still drying. His brow furrowed as the pieces began to line up. Especially when He realised Brian still had a hand in his hair and shifting his legs led Dan to discover the painful hardon he was still sporting.

 

“...Brian?” He asked quietly, Not completely sure what had just transpired.

 

“I uhh,” Brian started. “I’m sorry, Dan.”

 

“Did you- Did you /Hypnotise/ me?” Dan asked in response, eyes wide with disbelief, though if you looked closer, you could probably notice the hints of arousal that spread through him from the realization.

 

Brian started to pull away, but Dan held on tight, looping his arms around Brian’s neck.  “Nu uh. You forced me to confess to you. You don’t get to run away from this.”

 

Brian wasn’t sure what to make of Dan’s reaction. Surely he’d realise just how fucked up that was, right? Brian had fucking practically raped him. He’d gotten Danny high and then put him in a trance, taking advantage of him. There was no way Dan would be okay with that. 

 

“...Yes…” Brian finally admitted, not meeting Dan’s eyes. Now it was Dan’s turn to make the demands.

 

“Look at me, Brian.” Brian did as Dan said, guilt swarming his expression.

 

With an easy smile though, Dan shyly met his eyes, tightening his arms. “You … Brian it’s okay. I… That all really happened, right?” At Brian’s nod, Dan’s smile grew a bit more confident. “So you hypnotised me, found out I liked you, and then tried to jack me off.”

 

Brian flushed and looked away, but Dan brought his face back. “Brian.” He said seriously, meeting his eyes.   
  
“Danny, I-” but before he could finish another apology, Dan was pressing their lips together, Dan’s overly wet mouth mixing with Brian’s nervously dry one. They both groaned into the kiss, Brian’s hands reaching back to squeeze onto Dan’s ass. Dan moaned at the touch and readjusted himself until he was straddling Brian’s hips, hard dick pushing against Brian’s slowly building one.   
  
They pulled away long enough to catch their breath and for Dan to get out, “Do it again,” shocking Brian enough to look up in surprise.

 

“What? Dan, are you crazy? I’m not-”

 

“Brian! Chill!” Dan laughed. He ran a hand through Brian’s hair to get him to calm down, a dazzling smile on his lips. “I liked it, okay? More than liked it,” he said with a wink. “You thought, what. That you were taking advantage of me?” At Brian’s nod, Dan purposely ground his hips into Brian’s, a moan escaping his lips. “Fuck, Bri- That’s so hot though. That you can just control me like that. Fuuck~” he repeated as Brian’s confidence built, pulling Dan’s hips against him.

 

“You really liked it that much?” Brian said in awe.

 

With a bite of his lip, Dan nodded, now his time to flush and look embarrassed. “More that I should, probably.”

 

WIth that Brian was back. He slipped his hands into Dan’s sweats, squeezing the skin of his ass. He purposely let his fingers grip a little close to the mark. “ANd you want me to do it again? You want me to pull you under my control?”

 

Dan grew quiet as Brian teased him, nodding with wide and eager eyes. Brian wasn’t sure how this would work with Dan expecting it, but he had to dry.

 

“There’s so many dirty things I could make you do to me that way, Daniel. Would you like that? To become such an eager slut and not be able to do a thing to stop it?” Brain smirked, letting his dry thumb press against Dan’s entrance. The man above him gave a full body shudder, hole twitching against Brain’s thumb.

 

“Y-yes~ Please, Brian. F-fuck…”

 

He pushed down, not enough to break through barriers, not wanting to hurt Dan but enough to get his meaning across. “Please, what, Danny? What do you want me to do to you?”

 

With shaky breaths and eyes shut, Dan moved his hips between Brian’s thumb and his hips, not sure where to seek relief from. “Ngh… Hy- Hypnotise me, Brian. F-Fuck please. Make me do it.”

 

Brian Picked Dan up in easy movements, thumb still pressed against him. Dan shivered as he was carried to his bedroom and sat back down in Brian’s lap as the other got settled against the headboard.

 

Brian let go of Dan long enough to unclothe both of them. He put his phone on Dan’s charger, playing a chill and trance instrumental on low, then grabbing a bottle of lube Dan keeps near his bed. He looked up at his friend as he pressed a now wet and slick appendage to Dan’s needy core.

 

“Look at me, Danny. Open your eyes,” he ordered.

 

Dan did as he was told, shaking in place.

 

“What do you want?” Brian asked, trying to keep his voice low and mesmerizing like before, thumb circling Dan in the most frustrating of ways. His free hand held Dan’s hips in place, rubbing his thumb along the hip bone over and over.

 

Biting his lip again, Dan shivered, trying to grind down. “I- I want you to- to do the thing. Bri~ Come on, please~”

 

WIth an easy smile, Brian shook his head, moving a finger inside of Dan slowly. He kept only the first knuckle in, taking pleasure in the way Dan through his head back with a moan.

 

Grabbing that head full of hair, Brian brought Dan’s forehead to his, forcing the other to meet his eyes.

 

“Look at me. I want you to stay like this. Don’t think. Don’t move. Just look at me, Okay, Danny? Do you understand me? If you look away, I’ll stop.”

 

Dan nodded with jerky movements, eyes wide but slightly bloodshot from his exhaustion.

 

“Good, Danny. Now listen to me. Everything will be okay. Everything is fine.” He pushed his finger in further, moving it slowly in and out. Dan tried to move back and clench his eyes shut, but Brian wouldn’t let him, with the hand in his hair and intense staring. “Relax. It’s okay. Let me take care of you. You’re safe. Say it, Danny.”

 

WIth slightly lowered eyelids, Dan nodded, quietly repeating, “You’ll take care of me. I’m safe. It’s okay,” around gasps and shivers as Brian works his finger in and out of Dan.   
  
His eyes tried to flutter shut but at Brian’s gentle coaxing, Dan somehow managed to keep them open, jaw dropped and body beginning to become more flushed and warm. But oddly enough, though the warmth from sexual endeavors was there, it was also a sleepy type of warmth, easily drawing his consciousness away. Making it easier and easier to let Brian tell him what to do. Staring into those eyes of his, Dan couldn’t think of a reason to look away. Not when this made him feel so good and safe and warm. “M’ okay,” he mumbled in a sleepy voice, Brian smiling and nodding, his hands and fingers working out moans from between Dan’s spit slick lips.

 

“That’s right, Danny. It’s okay. You’re safe. How are you feeling, buddy?”

 

With a muffled noise, Dan nodded, lazily grinding against Brian, as if it was a subconscious movement. “Nngh good.”

 

Brian kept up his smile, pushing in a second finger and holding Dan’s jaw gently, rubbing that jaw point again. “What are you thinking about, Danny?”

 

“N-nuthin…”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“N-no…”

 

Brian rubbed Dan’s cheek with a soft smile, finally working in a third finger, watching as Dan’s dazed expression shifted between pain, then pleasure, then back to slack jawed awe. His mouth opening a little wider, drool building up behind his lips once again. Idly, Brian noted that this round took much quicker for Dan to go under. Whether that was due to him still being exhausted or to prior hypnotism, Brian wasn’t sure, but it was something worth testing at a later date.

 

Pulling his fingers out, Dan gave a half formed whine, grinding his hips a little more insistently, though Brian could easily see the smile still tilted on his lips. COntrolled or not, Dan was enjoying this.

 

“Stop,” Brian commanded, not letting his surprise show when Dan did just that. He felt down Dan’s chest to grab hold of his cock which was currently wedged in between himself and Dan’s stomach. Dan made another delicious noise at the contact.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Danny?” Brian asked in that low voice again. Danny was nodding, drool spilling from his lips to his naked chest and sliding down.

 

“Y-Yess.”

 

“On you knees, Dan. Stay over me, okay?” Dan looked up confused, as if he didn’t quite understand what Brian was asking. Only then did Brian realise that up until this point, He’d been addressing Dan as Danny when he was in a trance. “Danny,” he amended. “On your knees, baby. Over my dick.”

 

With the adjusted command, Dan’s easy grin slipped back in place as he did what he was told, though with slow and languid movements, as if he was walking through jello.

 

When he was positioned as Brian wanted, he couldn’t help but notice the shakiness in Dan’s limbs as the lanky man held himself over Brian. He must not have much strength like this, which made since, but Brian was nothing if not a scientist.

 

Dan met Brian’s eyes, awaiting his next instruction, dazed and happy. Brian marveled at the man’s expression. He’d never seen Dan so at peace.

 

“Sit, Danny. It’s okay. I know you can do it,” he encouraged, guiding Dan down onto his cock. The man hardly slowed, even as he flinched from the pain, sliding down until he couldn’t take anymore. Brian was panting, in awe of how well Dan took that. Seems Hypnosis stopped the human urge to restrain yourself, despite the consequences. Brian vaguely reminded himself to apologize to Dan tomorrow when the man woke up sore as fuck.

 

“Danny-” Brian started but as the man started to sway with his delusions, it interrupted whatever thought process Brian had managed to form. Dan may have become depressed from harboring feelings for Brian, but the shorter man hadn’t really shown his effects physically. He couldn’t deny the want to be like this with Dan for years now. He just was never quite sure how to start it with the man. That and as far as he was concerned, Dan didn’t even like dick.

 

Guess he was wrong.

 

Brian gripped Dan’s hips tightly and pulled him against him, their noises mixing in the air. He met Dan’s sleepy gaze and felt fire shoot through him at the openness of that look. Dan leaving his entire world up to Brian.

 

“What do you want, Danny. Tell me what you want,” Brian managed, learning how to keep his voice level while buried deep inside Dan’s ass. A marvel in itself.

 

“M-mmm”

 

With a thrust up and a gasp from both parties, Brian pulled Dan’s forehead down to his, rubbing his wrist like he was before. “What do you want, Danny?” he repeated.

 

“Mo-ore~” The man whined, more drool spilling down. Brian leaned forward to kiss him, licking up the spit from his chin until it was mixing with Dan’s own tongue inside his mouth. Dan moaned and tried to kiss back, though it was more subtle twitches of his tongue and opening and closing lips than anything. Brian didn’t mind though. He grabbed Dan’s hips and fucked up into him over and over at a deep but slow pace, pushing a hand up into Dan’s hair to rub at his scalp methodically. He tried to keep all of his moves in a pattern, despite his want to fuck Dan raw until that gorgeous voice of his was completely wrecked.

 

They continued like that until the friction grew to be too much. Each pull and tug on his dick leaving both Brian and Dan breathless. Brian pulled out just long enough to push Dan down onto his back, the man’s limp body folding easily backwards, and slammed back in. Rather than the shout Brian had been expecting, Dan released another high pitched noise, mangled with sleep and arousal, heavy lidded eyes still trained on Brian as he took everything he was given.

 

Brian suddenly had an idea and grabbed Dan’s wrists again, making the motions he had been making before, not stopping his slowly quickening pace inside of the thinner man.

 

“Danny, baby. Listen to me. Are you listening?”

 

Dan whined at a particularly sharp thrust, but nodded nonetheless.

 

“I want you to bring my Danny to me. But keep under my command. Okay, Danny? Can you do that? I need to see Dan.”

 

Dan nodded slowly, Eyes still hazy.

 

“On the count of three, Danny. One. Two. Three.”

 

Suddenly Dan’s head snapped up, though his eyes were still hazy. Like he was there but still sleepy and languid. ‘Good,’ Brian thought.

 

“B-Bri- Brian?” Dan gasped out, eyes clenching shut and head thrown back in a moan. “F-Fuck what’s-”

 

“Shhh,” commanded Brian, Dan’s mouth instantly stopping all noise. Dan looked distressed for a second before the haze took over again and he was struggling to keep his moans and shouts quiet as Brian built up force. “Look at me, Dan.” Dan did as instructed, drool and spit smeared across his chin and dripping down his cheek.Dan’s cock smacked wetly between them.

 

“Suck my dick, Danny. Do it.” Dan nodded shakily but when he realised he couldn’t without stopping, he looked up at Brian with a whimper.

 

“C-can’t. Bri-”

 

Brian stroked his hair, moving to fuck him at a more slow and deep pace. “Sure you can, Danny. It’s right here. In front of your lips. Don’t you see it?” He said, amazed at how Dan’s eyes instantly glazed over, the man nodding. “I’m pushing it in Danny. Open up, Baby. DOn’t you feel it? Feel my dick on your tongue?”

 

Dan opened his mouth wide, as if actually taking a dick and shivered, his tongue twitching against air and where Brian’s dick would be if it were actually happening that way.

 

“Suck me down, Danny. Make it the best. You can do it. It’s okay. Suck my dick Danny.”

 

With a shaky nod, Dan’s eyes slipped shut as his tongue made lazy licks around an invisible space. But that was the thing. Brian could see it. He could see what Dan thought he was doing to Brian. And it made him fuck Dan harsher than before, losing that controlling edge he had had before.

 

Brian couldn’t resist and met his lips with Dan’s. Dan’s eyes fluttered open with confusion, but with the cock in his ass and now Brian’s tongue pinning his down, Dan fell back into his trance, continuing to suck the imaginary cock in his mouth, despite the tongue now inside battling him.

 

It wasn’t long until Brian was pulling out, ready to climax on Dan’s stomach. But as he did so, and saw Dan’s tongue still going at it, the man’s own cock throbbing desperately as his hands and thighs twitched for release, Brian instead pushed his dick into Dan’s open mouth, nearly losing it as the tongue immediately got to work on him, hollowing cheeks and teasing licks along the veins and his slit. He grabbed handfuls of Dan’s hair slamming into his throat not one, two, but three times before pulling back just far enough to cum over that mouth of his, groaning and thrusting weakly against the still parted lips. Dan’s hips still twitched with pressure, not even noticing the mess currently on his face. Once the cock was removed from his mouth, Dan stopped and instead squirmed in place, hands twisting bed sheets as his eyes flew open and shut over and over in his delima.

 

Brian ran a slow finger up the underside of Dan’s cock, causing him to nearly scream. Brian bit along Dan’s neck, giving his dick teasing touches, maybe enjoying his show a little too much, despite Brian’s own exhaustion that was catching up to him.

 

“I want you to wake up when you come, Danny. Understand? And I want you to remember  _ everything.” _

 

Dan nodded, mumbling out incoherent _ yesses _ and stared up at Brian with wide but haze covered eyes. Brian grabbed a handful of Dan and began to work him at a harsh pace, kissing those swollen lips.

 

Not four strokes in, Dan was coming with a shout, his entire body shaking and twitching. About halfway through, Brian could notice the difference. From where before the kiss had been desperate and sleepy, there had been a slight stuttering stillness before suddenly that tongue was dominating and needy and so very  _ Dan _ unlike the sleepy Danny he’d fucked.

 

Hands gripped at his back, scratching and pulling as Dan climaxed, as if he was caught in a forever loop of bliss and release. Brian continued to kiss him until his lips were raw, feeling on the verge of falling off.

 

Dan kissed the air for only a second as Brian pulled away, his eyes, now chocolate brown, though bloodshot, looking up at Brian in awe.

 

Dan tried to speak but it seemed he couldn’t quite form sentences quite yet.

 

Brian pulled away enough to lay mostly beside Dan and ran his hand through Dan’s now very tangled and sweaty hair. “Are you back with me, Dan?” He asked, wanting to be sure just in case he was still under.

 

Dan made a noise of confirmation and nodded his head, turning but wincing as he did so. “Y-yeah. Bri- F-fuck that-” He turned and kissed Brian again, but not nearly as into it as they had been before.

 

They laid there panting and trembling from the over exertion. Brian from having to keep his voice level while having the time of his life, and Dan from everything he'd just experienced.

 

Eventually though, Brian was pushing Dan's hair back to see his swollen lips, flushed face, and cum stained cheeks and hairline.

 

“You okay, Dan?”

 

Dan nodded with a sleepy, but uninfluenced grin on his lips. “Next time…,” he started in a soft and wrecked voice. “Next time I get sad, could you not hypnotize me into telling you why?” Though the words were a serious and upsetting topic, a small smile stayed on Dan’s lips as he pushed his face against Brian’s chest. He frowned at the cum that smeared across skin. Brian laughed and took off a pillowcase to use it to help clean them up a bit.

 

“Well next time you’re sad, why don’t you just come and tell me you like me so we can fuck about it.”

 

Dan let out a raspy laugh and nodded, cuddling back against Brian despite Brian’s sweaty body and Dan’s overheated one. “Hopefully next time we fuck I won’t be nearly unconscious. Or … well at least It’ll be my idea.”

  
Brian kissed him once more. They didn’t need to talk about what was becoming of their friendship. What was going to change between them. At least not right now. Because Brian knew that Dan truly wanted him and Dan knew that Brian would keep him safe. Keep him okay. And that was all that mattered at that moment.


End file.
